


Lupa 359

by Mynameisdodo397, scipiocipher



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Other, Wolf 359 Percy Jackson au, chap1 yes: stalking violence biting electrocution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisdodo397/pseuds/Mynameisdodo397, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipiocipher/pseuds/scipiocipher
Summary: Douglas Eiffel gets capulted into a world of gods, monsters, resurrection and magic





	Lupa 359

Something was chasing him. Something big and he was not even exaggerating SCARY AS HELL.  
It had all started when some dude in a wheelchair named CHIRON OF ALL THINGS showed up at the park and in some Obi Wan Kenobi type thing, told him he was the son of a GREEK GOD. Absolute nut job. So he just sorta.. Ran? Yes it was stupid shush. Then when he was trying to walk back to his house in peace, a beast of a man came and grabbed him by the shoulder.  
“Whoa, man chill, I didn't do anything wrong, I'm just trying to walk home.” The considerably larger man didn't look very convinced by this. The man happened to look like some sort of stereotypical Canadian lumberjack. He had brown hair and a short beard. But what kinda freaked Doug out was his eyes which were a disturbing yellow color. And not the tinted yellow that you sometimes saw in sick people- bright yellow, like a poisonous frog.  
The man opened his mouth to reveal sharp, shining teeth. “Don't play games with me, half-blood. I know who you are.” Doug was absolutely 100% freaked out.  
“Um, I have no idea what you're talking about??” The man looked absolutely enraged.  
“STOP LYING.” the man's skin seemed to shiver slightly. Doug took this as a sign that he needed to leave. Now. Doug wrenched his shoulder away from the man and ran. Ran like a bat out of hell, to be precise. Unfortunately, he tripped. His knee was scraped but luckily his pants weren't ruined. He turned his head to look back at the man whose hand was still extended where his shoulder had been.  
Then his head started receding into his shirt, causing Doug to feel slightly nauseous. It was deeply disturbing to witness, and Doug knew this memory would be seared into his mind for years to come, that is if he survived this. The . . . no longer a man ripped open his shirt to reveal that his face had not in fact disappeared, it had sunk into his chest. Doug scrambled to his feet, horrified by the image. And then he saw the faceless severed head tucked under the man’s arm.  
Suffice to say, he screamed. Loudly. A severed head was really freaky on its own, coupled with the face on the guy’s chest, but a faceless severed head? That was a whole new level of “fuck that shit ville” population: him.  
As he screamed he went back to running, this time attentive to where he put his feet. Unfortunately for him, something heavy hit him in between his shoulders, knocking him to the ground once more. Something clamped down on his shirt, and the unease he had been feeling since the Thing’s skin shivered grew. He felt around and yep, that was a head. He sat up tentatively, looking around for the rest of the Thing.  
No sign of it.  
He relaxed slightly, taking a few deep breaths. The unusual tightness of his shirt collar however, both kept him from relaxing fully, and reminded him of the problem that was currently doing its best to eat his shirt.  
Getting it off wasn't going to be fun, but it would be necessary. He felt around on his back for a minute, trying to find where the suddenly only-kinda-faceless severed head had attached itself to his shirt. Sadly, his forearm got a little too close to its mouth.  
He screamed and flailed around a bit, the head’s teeth clamped firmly in his arm, ripping through skin and sending blood trickling down his arm, just an inch or so shy of hitting bone. He stilled for a bit, watching in horror as it eyes popped out of its skin, peeling eyelids away like the blooming of a flower, scanning the area to see where its prey lay in wait, shot him an evil grin, then closed and sealed together, sinking back to hollow, skin covered sockets, leaving nothing but smooth skin.  
He sat, breathing raggedly for a minute, trying to think of a good way out of this. A hand slapped over his mouth and someone whispered “Don't scream-m.”  
Eiffel held back a whimper. Monsters, muggers, and probably murder, oh my! He thought hysterically.  
The hand dropped from his mouth and who ever it was held up a belt. “If I were you, I’d bit-te down on t-this when I rip it off.”  
“T-the head?” he asked nervously.  
“No, your-r arm, of cour-rse I’m talking ab-bout the head.” A girl a few years older than him slid into view  
She's mumbled something and grabbed his arm, holding it level.  
At a loss for other options, Eiffel put the belt in his mouth and bit down.  
“Read-dy?” She asked.  
“mmm.” He said past the belt. She put her hands under the jaw of the thing’s head, and electricity crackled down her arms and through her palms, shooting it at point blank with enough voltage to kill a small child. At the same time she pulled on it hard and sharp, detaching it before the charge conducted to Doug.  
A guttural scream rang through the air around them, snapping them out of every other thought they were wandering off to and forcing them into the here and now of the situation.  
“We shou-uld go.” The strange girl muttered.  
“Wait. First of all- I don't even know your name, why should I trust you? Second- what the hell is going on?” He gestured wildly as he panicked.  
“My nam-me is Hera Hamilton, and I'm like you.” She grabbed his hand and helped him up. “As for what's g-going on, well,” she wrapped her scarf around his arm. “You're a dem-migod. And that means monster-rs would like to have you for di-inner, and not as a guest.”


End file.
